Tera Mera Rishta Hai Kya
by Palak96
Summary: it set after abhijeet ka inteqam... abhijeet and sia spending some time together.. plz read and review


**A/N Hi..it on special request of my dear friend.. and her birthday gift from my side….it's after abhijeet ka inteqam..it all abhijeet and sia**

cid team saves sia…

daya: boss ab toh tum khush ho..tumhari nanhi si dost jinda hai..aur sahi salamat hai…

abhijeet: ha daya.. main bahut khush ho agar issey kuch hojata toh main aapne aapko kabhi maaf nahi karpata…

daya: aacha ab humhe chalna chahiye..

abhijeet: daya tum sab jao.. main sia ko uske ghar drop karke aauga..

daya: arrey, hum bhi chaltey hai na saath main..

abhijeet: daya main akele hi jauga..

daya: acha tek hai..bye sia..

sia: bye mottey uncle..

abhijeet:(laughs)dekh daya ab toh tujhe baache bhi mottey uncle kehne lagay hai..(daya gives angry looks to him) daya and others leave..followe by sia and abhijeet..

In car

Abhijeet: sia, aap…

Sia: mujhe aapse baat nahi karni hai…

Abhijeet: arey kyu? Maine kya kiya

Sia: aapne mujhse kitna kuch chupaya.. hai.. aap ek cid officer ho… aur aap toh mere dost ho..aur ek dost dusre dost se bhala kuch chupata hai..

Abhijeet: I am sorry beta..agar main aapko bata deta toh aap mere dost nahi bantey..aur mujhe darr jatey.. ek toh badi muskil se aap mere dost banney..ho..

Sia: nahi uncle, I am sorry..meri wajah se aapko ek nahi teen teen goli lagi.. bahut dard hua hoga na..

Abhijeet: beta, mujhe toh goli lagti rehti hai.. aur aapki koi galti nahi hai..aapki raksha karna mera farz tha.. maine wahi kiya..par main shayad todha chuk gaya..

Sia: nahi uncle, aap nahi chuke..aapne toh mujhe bacha liya..

Abhijeet: main bhi aapse naraz hoon..

Sia: aap kyu?

Abhijeet: kyuki aapne mujhe wada kiya tha ki aap meri sab baat manogi.. phir jab maine aapko kaha ki waha se dhur ja kar dya uncle ko phone kar dena.. toh aapne kyu nahi kiya..?

Sia: main aapko waha akela kaise chod sakti thi uncle..bhala ek dost apne dost ko aise akela chod ke ja sakta hai kya..

Abhijeet:(smiles)bahi aapse koi jeet nahi sakta..ho chota packet par dhamakedar ho..

Sia: uncle, jo hua soh hua..mujhe ice-cream kaha hai..

Abhijeet: iss samay..aapko ghar nahi jana hai..mummy papa ke pass. Pata hai aapki mummy toh humse naraz ho gayi.. kyu nahi bachaya meri sia ko..

Sia:offo, mummy ke filmi dialogue…unko mein samja dugi.. mujhe aapke saath kuch dher aur rehna hai..aur aap apna phone dijiye mujhe…

Abhijeet giver his phone to her: lijiye dadima

Sia calls her mom..

Sia: hello mummy, main bilkul tek ho..aap chinta mat karna..main abhijeet uncle ke saath ho..main ghar aa jaugi..3 gantey baad..woh kya hai na mujhe abhijeet uncle ke saath kuch batein karni hai..mummy plz..aacha main wapas aakar aapko aur papa ko galey se laga lugi..bye mummy…

Abhijeet: ho gayi baat mummy se..

Sia: ha..mummy bhi na kitni chinta karti hai meri..

Abhijeet: woh toh karegi na..itni dhur jo rahi hai aapse…ek mahina..

Sia: aap mujhe aise batein karkey bor mat karo..usdin kuch puch rahi thi main aapse.. par baat puri nahi ho payi..

Abhijeet: kaun si baat..

Sia: yahi ki aap itney handsome ho.. aur aapki shaadi nahi hui aabhi tak..

Abhijeet: woh..woh..

Sia: kya ladkiyon ki tarah ruk ruk ke bol rahe ho.. ab bata bhi doo

Abhijeet: beta, aap abhi choti ho..

Sia: arrey, choti hut oh kya hua..samajdar ho..

Abhijeet: ho..aacha kya hai na..baat agey badi hi nahi toh shaadi nahi hui..

Sia: iska matlab aapki girlfriend hai..

Abhijeet: nahi sia.. main bas ussey like karta hoon..

Sia: aur woh bhi aapko like karti hai..

Abhijeet: sia, hum kuch aur baat karein..nahi toh main aapko abhi aapke ghar choduga..

Sia: aacha.. tek hai..aap na dhamkatey bahut ho…aur aapko gussa bahut aata hai..

Abhijeet: lo aagaya ice cream parlour..

Sia: jayie mujhe nahi kahni ice cream(turns her head to other side)

Abhijeet:(murmuring)lagta hai dost naraz ho gayi.. sia tumhe nahi kahi ice cream

Sia: nahi kahni..

Abhijeet: tek hai mat kho.. main toh chala kahne..(he steps out of the car, closes the door but does not look the car,purposely opens sia's side window)..

Abhijeet goes to parlour and buys chocolate ice cream.. (sia sees him, eating ice cream and enjoy)

Sia pov: main inssey naraz ho gayi..mujhe manane ki bajae ice cream kha rahe hai.. abhi khilati hu aapko ice cream.. she comes out of the car.. goes near to him and snatches his ice cream and throws..

Abhijeet:(showing fake anger)sia, aapne meri ice cream gira di..

Sia: aur aapne mujhe naraz kar diya.. mujhe gadi main butakar khud ice cream kha rahe ho..

Abhijeet: aapne hi toh kaha than a ki aapko ice cream nahi chahiye..

Sia: maine toh gussey main keh diya tha aise hi.

Abhijeet: toh main bhi toh aapko sata raha tha..

Sia and abhijeet smiles

Abhijeet: bhaiya doon ice cream aur dena..

Sia and abhijeet enjoy..

Sia: uncle, aapke jo dost hai mottey uncle..kya naam hai unka..d..iya..

Abhijeet: diya nahi daya…

Sia: ha wahi… aap kabse saath ho unkey..

Abhijeet: daya aur meri dosti 15 saal purani hai..

Sia: aarey itni purani..main toh paida bhi nahi hui thi..

Abhijeet: ha beta, daya aur main hamesha ek dusre ka saath detey hai..koi bhi musibat ho..

Sia: aacha…maine toh aapse bas yahi pucha tha ki aap kabse saath ho..aap toh mujhe puri katha sunnaney lage..

Abhijeet: aacha meri ma.. ab aapki batein ho gayi ho toh hum chale yaha se..

Sia: ha chaliye..mujhe bhuk lagi hai..itni dino se same taste ka khana khatey khatey main bor ho gayi hoo..

Abhijeet: sia woh gandey uncle ne aapko jyada tang toh nahi kiya na..

Sia: nahi uncle, bas main todha darr gayi thi..phir maine aapko, mummy, papa ko yaad kiya.. toh mujhe aacha laga..uncle aap cid officer ho main janti ho..par main mujrim nhai hu jo aap mujhe bhuka rakhogey..

Abhijeet: arrey sorry beta.. chalo main aapko khana khilata ho..ek aache se restaurant main..

Sia: tek hai.. chale

Abhijeet: ha chalo

Abhi drives to the restaurant..(Blue Moon)

**At restaurant**

Abhijeet: batao beti..kya khaogi..chinese, western jo bhi..sab milta hai yaha..

Sia: aap yaha aatey jatey rehtey hai..

Abhijeet: ha jab bhi time milta hai main aur mera dost daya.. yaha aatey hai khan eke liye..

Sia: sir mottey uncle, aur meri aunty nahi aati

Abhijeet was drinking water..he started to cough..

Abhijeet: aunty ka..un aunty.. aati hai na kabhi kabhi..

Sia: oh aacha..agli baar jab hum yaha aayege na toh aap mujhe unsey jaroor milwana..main bhi dekhu mere dost ki pasand..

Abhijeet: sia aab aapko bhuk nahi lag rahi hai..

Sia: ha lag rahi hai na.. mujhe na noodles, paneer tikka, chola bhatura khana hai..

Abhijeet: aap yeh sab khalogey

Sia: aap bhi toh khayegey mere saath..

Abhijeet: ha khao ga..

Waiter comes and takes there order..

Waiter: sir, aapki beti bahut cute hai..

Abhijeet: yeh meri beti..(waiter leaves)arrey sunno

Abhijeet: isney toh mera direct promotion kar diya.. ladki pathi nahi aur baap bana diya..

Sia: aarrey uncle, kya soch rahe ho

Abhijeet: kuch nahi beta..main soch raha hu ki..

Sia: yahi na ki aapne abhi ladki patayi nahi aur direct

Abhijeet: tumne kasie jana

Sia: aapka cehra sab bata raha hai..

Abhijeet: sia, tum mujhe aache se jaan gayi hona..

Sia: haa uncle, aap cid officer ho par aapka dil bahut bada hai.. kaise aapne us choti baachi ki madad ki..aapko meri kitni parwah thi.. bina kuch samjhe aapne mere liye..woh goli..(she had tears) abhijeet got up and hugged her

Abhijeet: nahi sia.. rotey nahi..main bilkul tek hoon.. mujhe bilkul bhi aacha nahi lagta agar mera koi dost rota hai toh..

Sia: aacha nahi roti..aapne toh mujhe rulaya..

Abhijeet: aacha…senti batein tum khud kari ho..aur kehti ho maine rulaya..

Sia: uncle..

Abhijeet: lo khana aagaya chalo ab khana khao..

Sia and abhijeet starts to eat..

Sia: uncle aap mujhe khilao na..

Abhijeet: main..

Sia: ha..plz

Abhijeet: aacha tek hai..abhijeet feeds her..he doesn't leave spoon..

Abhijeet: sia, chamach chodo..chodo..finally sia leaves it..sia agar mujhe lag jata toh

Sia: toh dard mujhe hota..

Abhijeet: sia.. (smiles)..tum bahut aachi ho

Sia: aapko abhi pata chala..

Abhijeet: nahi mujhe toh pehle se hi pata tha..

After the dinner, abhijeet and sia headed to sia's house

Sia: uncle, hum kaha ja rahe hai..

Abhijeet: hum.. aapke ghar ja rahe hai..

Sia: par mujhe aapse aur batein karni hai..

Abhijeet: sia, tumne mummy ko bola tha ki tum 3 gantey main wapas aa jaogi..aur dekho 4 gantey ho gaye hai.. mummy papa kab se tumhara wait kar rahe hai..

Sia: uncle, unke saath toh main hamesha rahugi..par aapke saath..

Abhijeet: sia, beta ghar toh jana hai na.. (sia becomes sad)

Abhijeet stops the car..in front of her house

Abhijeet: lo pahuch gaye aapke ghar..

Sia: mujhe nahi jaana..

Abhijeet: sia.. plz.. uncle ki baat nahi manogi..

Sia steps out..shutting the door…crying abhijeet sees this.. he calls

Abhijeet: sia, sia ruko..he follows her..sia rings the bell her mother open the door.. and hughs her tightly..

(Sia mother)SM: sia, meri baachi tu tek ha na.. kitni dher lagadi aaney mein..

Sia: mummy main tek hoo..

Sm: arrey roh kyu rahi hai..(sia looks at abhijeet)

Sia: kuch nahi mummy.. koi mujhe bahut yaad aayega..(abhijeet understood)

Abhijeet: sia main..

Akaash(Sia father): arrey sir, thank you so much.. meri bachi ko wapas lota ne ke liye..

Abhijeet: thank you mat kaho.. tumne hamari madad ki.. aur humne tumhari beti ki rukasha.. sia bahut hi pyaari aur aachi hai..

Sm: sir, andher aayena

Sm: sir, main aapka shukriya kaise aada karo.. aapne toh meri beti..ke liye aapne sinney mein goli khayi..

Abhijeet: aisa maat kahiye.. meri duty thi.. aur main wahi kar raha tha..aach ab main chlta ho

Sia: comes and hugs him tightly and crying

Sia: uncle..plz aap maat jaayi na.. mera dost chala jayega toh main kissey..

Abhijeet: sia, main aapse wada karta hoon.. jab bhi mujhe moka milega main aapse milne aauga..

Sia: nahi.. promise kijiye ki aap every Sunday.. mere saath waqt betaiyegey.. nahi toh main aapko nahi jaane dugi..aur acp uncle se aapki shikayat kar dugi..

Abhijeet: aacha ab aap mujhe dhamka rahi ho.. aacha baba main promise karta hoon.. every Sunday aauga aapse milne..

They hug again…

Abhijeet: aacha ab main chal tha hoon..bye dost

Sia: bye..dost

Abhijeet: aise rotey hue bhejo gi aapne dost ko..chalo smile..

Sia smiles, abhijeet leaves.. he starts his car..sia waves him…bye dost..

**THE END**

Author Note: aacha nahi tha.. I know.. but I tired.. par I tried my best… saachi mujhe itna aacha likhna nahi aata hai… plz review kardijiyega.. khas kar my special friend jinhone request ki thi…


End file.
